For a general type of maneuvering apparatus, namely gear controls for motor vehicles, there are a number of known arrangements. These are generally designed in principle for a specific movement pattern, such as, for example, the gear controls for manual gear boxes or for automatic transmissions. The most common type of automatic transmissions are fully automatic with automatic gear changing between different gear stages, but in recent times automatic transmissions have been developed which give the driver the option to simply determine the desired gear position by lightly pivoting the gear lever to and fro with short movements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a basic design for maneuvering apparatus which can be used for several different types of maneuvering applications.